MAYONESA
by Gabrys
Summary: Songfic. One-shot.Un tatuaje en la espalda de un ángel mujer desnuda...Tala la vio desde su mesa, el meneo de su cuerpo lo hechizo, bailaba con misterio. Hilary dio una vuelta bailando con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se topo con un pelirojo


**MAYONESA**

_Y haciendo palmas y arriba y arriba es el coro que arranca que dice que dice:_

La música sonaba fuerte, el club estaba lleno, las bebidas se repartían en cada mesa, todo el ambiente era bueno el DJ mezclaba música que a todos les llamaba a bailar. Hombres y mujeres, bebían, unos celebraban, otros discutían, otros simplemente se relajaban y otros se desahogaban sus problemas en el licor_. Ese era el caso de Tala Ivanov, lo acompañaban tres de sus amigos, Kai, Bryan y Brooklyn Hombres de pocas palabras, pero con un corazón muy sen_sible si lo abrían a la persona indicada, el caso de Tala era lo contrarío lo abrió a la persona menos indicada. Y ahí estaba tomando vodka, para olvidar, era fuerte y podía olvidarla fácil, solo era cuestión de buscar a la mujer que pasaría la noche con él.

_Bate que bate el chocolate bate que bate, bate que bate que haciendo chocolate_

Tres jóvenes entraron a club, Julia, Hilary y Reina. La primera y la tercera llevaron a la fuerza a su amiga que estaba algo deprimida pues había encontrado a su novio con una rubia barata (de servicio sexual). Así que para animarla la llevaban a que se distrajera viendo a un hombre guapo sexy, solo tenía algo malo Hilary se mareaba rápido con el licor, más cunado era Vodka y Whisky al mismo tiempo.

_Un tatuaje en la espalda, negra la mini falda, zapatos y misteriosa ella bailaba, yo la estaba mirando desde que llego,_

Un tatuaje en la espalda de un ángel mujer desnuda de lado con una espada que atravesaba su pecho con cabello largo negro con flequillo que cubría sus ojos y sus alas encogidas, blancas manchadas de sangre y negro. Llevaba puesta una mini falda negra de cuero, unos zapatos de tacón alto y una blusa de tirantes blancas. Tala la vio desde su mesa, la vio pararse par ir a bailar acompañada de sus amigas, el meneo de su cuerpo lo hechizo, bailaba con misterio.

Hilary dio una vuelta bailando con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se topo con hombre de cabello de fuego y que la miraba. Le sostuvo la mirada y sonrío, su mejor sonrisa que podía dar.

_de repente su mirada en mis ojos se clavo, sosteniendo la mirada, se acerco sin decir nada, me agarro fuerte la cara y a la pista me arrastro  
>CORO<br>¡Mayonesa! ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa todo lo que había tomado se me subió pronto a la cabeza. ¡Mayonesa! ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa no se ni como me llamo, ni donde vivo (ni donde vivo) ni me interesa._

Sabia que hoy sería una noche inolvidable y decidida, sin despejar la mirada del pelirrojo, se acerco sin decir nada, le sonrío, Tala solo la observo y sus amigos no entendían que pasaba. Coqueta, con sus dos manos le agarro la cara fuerte para que no se le escapara y lo llevo con ella a la pista. Tala solo se dejo llevar y sentía como la castaña le baila excitantemente ... la bebida nunca se le había subido tan rápido como ahora solo con verla se le olvidaron sus penas... si en ese momento le preguntaban como se llamaba no recordaría ni eso...

_Y haciendo palmas y arriba y arriba es el coro que arranca que dice que dice:  
>Bate que bate el chocolate bate que bate, bate que bate que haciendo chocolate<em>

Lo rodeo para bailarle sensual. Reina y Julia, sonreían orgullosas por lograr su cometido, hacerla olvidar sus penas... pero también aprendieron a que no debían darle mucha bebida alcohólica, se mareaba rápido y hacia cosas que no estaría orgullosa de hacer...

_Un tatuaje en la espalda, negra la mini falda, zapatos y misteriosa ella bailaba,_

Saliendo de su estado la tomo por la cintura para bailar con ella, por su tatuaje ne la espalda poso su mano deliniandolo. Hilary sintió un electricidad con su toque, una nueva sensación y muy estimulante para ella. Tala se sentía batido-

_yo la estaba mirando desde que llego, __de repente su mirada en mis ojos se clavo, sosteniendo la mirada, se acerco sin decir nada, me agarro fuerte la cara y a la pista me arrastro_

Kai, Bryan y Brooklyn, los observaban desde su mesa, sonriendo por que su amigo ya se le había olvidado de esa mujerzuela que no valí la pena. Sin embargo uno de ellos, miraba a la castaña con algo de desaprobación, era su prima y la protegía mucho, solo que no sabía nada... Brooklyn negó con la cabeza y prefirió no decir nada por el momento...

_CORO_  
><em>¡Mayonesa! ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa todo lo que había tomado se me subió pronto a la cabeza. ¡Mayonesa! ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa no se ni como me llamo, ni donde vivo (ni donde vivo) ni me interesa.<em>

Sentía que ella lo batía como haciendo mayonesa, no sabía si era solo cosa de él o porque todo se le había subido a la cabeza.

-¿Como te llamas=- pregunto la castaña

-No se- respondío

-¿Donde vives?- pregunto sexy, un hombre así quería para llevárselo a su cama

-No se- volvió a decirle Tala- no me interesa- estaba perdido en ella, en su cuerpo en sus curvas y su labios.

_El chocolate, llévala._

_CORO_  
><em>¡Mayonesa! ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa todo lo que había tomado se me subió pronto a la cabeza. <em>

Le dolía la cabeza, y no quería abrir los ojos. Escuchaba ruido y creyó que los tímpanos le explotarían... alguien lo meneaba para que se levantara y como no hacía caso, le lanzaron un balde de agua fría encima, agitado se sentó de un golpe escurriendo, sus amigos se reían. No sabía porque le dolía la cabeza, o porque tenía una gran cruda, porque era ya más de medio día... no recordaba nada ¿o sí?

_¡Mayonesa! ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa me contaron mis amigos que me encontraron bailando solo (Y que dijeron)_

Flashes del baile con aquella misteriosa castaña pasaron por su cabeza...

-¿Ya recuerdas?- le pregunto por tercera vez Bryan

-Creo que sí?- dijo confundido, trato de recordar que había pasado pero le era muy difícil además de que le estaba causando un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Eso no fue lo más gracioso- comento Brooklyn, haciendo que prestara atención- lo mejor fue cuando te encontramos bailando solo- _"¿Bailando solo?" _se pregunto_ "acaso no estaba bailando con una mujer ¿ o lo soñé?" _

_que ta pelao Carlitos como se reia esa niña cuando vos repetia y repetia y repetia solo repetia y repetia que _

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto, se regaño mentalmente por no prestar atención a las palabras de sus amigos burlándose de él. Cosa que no gusto en absoluto.

-Que te pasaste de borracho- dijo Kai burlándose- como se reía esa niña, cuando repetías y repetías y repetías y repetías...

-¿Repetía que?- exclamo gritando, por no pasar de esa palabra. Los tres se miraron y dijeron unisuno

-¡Soy Mayonesaaaaa!- las risas estallaron, tomo su cabeza con las manos sacudiendosela por no recordar. Sin embargo, eso le ayudo, recordó muy bien lo que paso... a aquella joven castaña de ojos rubí y el tatuaje en su espalda.

Hilary, Julia y Reina, las tres estaban recostadas en la cama de la primera, recordando la noche anterior, pero más que nada hablando del "rojito" como le llamo Julia, se reían al recordar como repetía que lo habían batido como la mayonesa...

-Soy mayonesa- dijeron las tres, imitando al pelirrojo borracho...

Hilary sonrío, el la había ayudado a olvidarse de aquel a quien antes llamaba novio.

Los dos sin ponerse de acuerdo le preguntaron a sus amigos

-¿Lo/la volveré a ver?- la chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas. Los chicos, solo se reían.

Pero solo Brooklyn sabía si se volverían a ver o no.

_¡Soy Mayonesaaaaa!_

FIN

* * *

><p>Se que sonara loco, pero se me ocurrió el el viernes pasado, cuando fui a la boda de mi prima, bueno yo iba del trabajo, entonces entre toda la música empezó a sonar es canción (<strong>BATE QUE BATE - MAYONESA )<strong>y créanme, la idea me vino así de rápido, llevaba conmigo mi laptop así que en pleno baile (yo no bailo ni me gustan las fiestas) empece a escribirla. Solo que no recordaba donde la había guardado, hasta hoy que revise meticulosamente lo encontré y bueno me dije: "No pierdo nada subiéndolo". Así que ¿que opinan? estuvo bien o no. Si no les gusta pues simplemente lo bajo y listo.

Espero sus opiniones, adios. Feliz navidad a todos... jojojojo-

Gabb´sy


End file.
